


King of the Yellow Flowers

by GoodandHorrid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Day Off, Daydreaming, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, canonverse, flower crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodandHorrid/pseuds/GoodandHorrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Prompt on my Tumblr:</p><p>"Could you write eremin being outside and making flower crowns for each other and rubbing noses and being cuties?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Yellow Flowers

Eren looked over at Armin in the light of the afternoon sun. The way the shine softened his porcelain skin and reflected off his golden hair, he looked like he belonged there with the hundreds of other perfect little yellow flowers blooming in the field. He watched him turn the page of the heavy book laid out in front of him, the boy planted comfortably on his stomach in the grass, between the flowers he had been careful not to crush when choosing his spot. Eren had watched the slow, meticulous decision. There he was, reading a book on geography and old tactics Commander Smith had loaned him, the view of the great wall always in the distance holding out the threat of monsters they faced everyday in their career and Armin had been so careful not to hurt a small bunching of little yellow flowers. Eren liked to ignore the book he was reading and the looming view over them, he liked seeing Armin like this, on a rare, sunny, empty afternoon when they could slip away and find a little peace and quiet. He liked to pretend he was relaxing like he had when they were kids and would read to him from that book of old fairy tales his grandfather had found for him. About magic and love and how the only thing you needed to worry about was finding yourself a prince. He liked him there without his coat on, no 3D gear, no Wings of Freedom emblazoned on his back; just his perfect little flower taking care of all the other flowers. He imagined him ruling over those flowers, a gentle and genius caretaker, walking along the fields of gold, checking on everyone, making sure it was all right in the world and that each individual blossom was happy. Armin could do that. He always did, even when no one was looking. And he would be dressed in all yellow, glowing like the sun against his milky white skin. But he needed a crown…

Eren chuckled at himself, laying on his side and picking absently at the grass. It was probably good his friend couldn’t read minds. Or at least that he hadn’t yet let on that he could. He couldn’t help himself from daydreaming anymore than he could stop himself from spending the afternoon just watching him. He pulled his eyes away to look down at one of those same little yellow flowers growing right in front of him. He plucked it up carefully and turned it over in his fingers. A grin crept across onto his lips and he stole one more glance at the flower king --he was turning back a few pages to check back in on a theory from the chapter before, now that he had new information-- before pushing himself up to sit cross-legged in the grass. Eren took care in picking the flowers around him, making sure he had plenty of stem to work with and that he didn’t damage any. He probably should have felt bad that he was pulling up Armin’s subjects but he was sure they wouldn’t mind. Not for Armin. He didn’t have to worry about finding the most beautiful ones, everyone in his arm reach worked just fine. How could they not with a caretaker like Armin? He chuckled to himself again as he piled them up in front of him. Once he was sure he had enough he got to work.

He hadn’t done this since his mom showed him how when he was a kid. He had rushed it, grabbing a bunch of wild flowers out back, stringing them hastily together and getting bored about halfway through. Unfinished he had dropped it onto Mikasa’s head and dragged her off to play Scouting Legion. This time he took much more care. With all the time in the world he strung each flower meticulously through the other, arranging each petal against the others to make a thick, yellow band. At the end he tied it off, pulled out any loose ends, and sat back to look at his handy work. He held it up against the sun and through it peered at the blonde in the grass. His grin stretched wider. It matched his hair almost perfectly and he chuckled again under his breath, proud of himself and his efforts. He was so good.

Eren waited, poised, making sure he hadn’t drawn attention to himself, then pushed up and out of his nook he had created from a long afternoon of sitting. He half crawled, mostly scrambled before he could be stopped over to Armin. Dropping himself down and straddling his cute little butt, he plopped the crown of flowers onto his head. The second his body made contact with his he felt the smaller boy jump, letting out a little sound and huff of air, surprised and straining at the larger body now with its weight on his. Eren, knowing he was being overdramatic considering he kept most of his weight on his knees on the ground on either side of his hips, didn’t bother to apologize or move.

He cut him off as Armin began to cry his name in desperate question.

“All hail the king of the yellow flowers!”

He threw his arms into the air, head back to let free a full, unhindered laugh. Armin lay where he was, pinned down, trying to get a look up at the soft weight on his head without moving too much. He barely could. He could only assume it had something to do with the ‘yellow flowers’. He blinked ahead at the flowers in the field, piecing the situation together. Slowly he ventured, “Eren these are-”

“Sh sh.” He was cut off quickly, pointedly, “King of the Yellow Flowers.”

Armin tried to hold back a smile at the ridiculous boy trying to crush his spine. Was this what he had been up to? He reached up to pull the crown down, looking it over as best he could before the other snatched it back and set it back in place.

“He rules over the tiniest, most beautiful beings in the land!” Eren puffed out his chest and bellowed to the flowers, telling them of their benevolent ruler, newly crowned. “For he is the tiniest most beautiful ruler himself!”

That was enough. Armin could feel a heat rising on his cheeks and the back of his neck and he tried to bury his face into his books, shifting his hips and trying to get him off. Eren responded by pitching forward, grabbing ahold of his sides and attacking his neck with a playful growl. Armin could only squeal at the sudden gnawing at his skin. He whined his name into the pages of formational tactics and Eren responded by laughing again. He tipped to the side, rolling off of him until his back landed on the grass and used his weight to pull him along with him, holding the blonde against his chest with his arms around his thin waist. He grinned that crooked grin up at his pink tinted face, the sun reflecting off his crown of flowers. He really did look the part.

Feeling his body settle against his Eren felt safe letting him go to reach up to adjust the crown. He nodded, sure of his work and what he had accomplished. It didn’t take long for the boy to give in, shaking his head and laughing in response. He leaned his head closer to Eren’s, bumping his little nose against the boy’s beneath his. He murmured softly, close to his face, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Eren smiled adoringly up at his king, rubbed his nose back against his and pushed a gold lock behind his ear. He sighed his body into place in the grass, not feeling any need to explain. He just needed this. To be here with him, to feel this content in the sun and this world he had created. He held his eyes, blue like the spring sky above them, reveled in the warmth of his body against his, full of empathy and kindness and the sweetest timidness he had ever encountered. He let one arm settle under his head as a pillow, his other hand resting on the smaller boy’s back, slowly feeling along. If they could stay in his kingdom of flowers forever he would follow him and tend to the goodness around them as long as he lived.

It was Armin that broke the silence, fighting that smile again. “But they’re actually called-”

Eren threw his arms around him, rolling them over and bellowing, “King of the _Yellow Flowers_!”

Across the kingdom Armin’s giggles rang clear in the air, between stolen kisses and tickles and a forced change of position until they locked lips and held tight to each other for the rest of the afternoon. He had loyal subjects. They wouldn’t tell.


End file.
